12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Roostre
Roostre, pronounced "rooster," is a blond-haired human hillbilly corndog farmer, who plants corndogs near the town where Fitz lives. He plays a classical guitar and has a hook for a hand, In the series, Roostre talks about the mysterious "Birmingham/C. J. Muff" who left "Q109" to some characters like Fitz and Spider and He also relates a story of being abducted by an indistinct figure, taken to a white room, being paralyzed by a dart to the neck, and being pushed toward a "giant, spinning fan." This bears a similarity to some of Fitz's dreams/memories, as well as what Peanut Cop later goes through, Roostre also has The Hand that was separated from him and his other arm was replaced by a Hook. Appearance Roostre being a medium-sized hillbilly that wears a purple shirt, brown shorts, has two arms, one five-fingered hand & the other having a brown topped gray hook, he has yellow hair that blows like the wind, a mouth, two eyebrows, black eyes with white circles in them & weirdly looking legs & feet. Season 1 Roostre First Appears In "Rooster", as a divining corn dog leads Fitz and Skillet to Roostre's farm, the farmer is singing a song about his "big ol' fat corn dogs", Fitz meets Roostre, who is Pronounce "R-Double O-S-T-R-E", "Sometimes All In Capitals", "Depending On if You're Yelling at me or Not", "So Are You Yelling?", Fitz responds with "I Ain't Yelling", Roostre mentions "Well, Not Yet, see You found Footlong there", his "Homing Dog", named "Footlong", he got a sense for "Radar and Quasnip", Fitz replies with "So your Corndog has Radar, I knew it, but What Would You Want With Radar?", Roostre responds with "What's Anyone What With Radar? Everything, Boy, Mouse, Whatever, Your a Mouse Or A", Fitz responds with "Or What", Roostre replies with "Or What? Or, What, I Don't Know, I Just Thought You Were a Mouse Or Something, I Mean, You Look Like A Damn Mouse, The Mouse", Fitz says "Maybe", Roostre says "Did You Know Radar Backwards is "Radar", Did You Know That?", "You're Thinking about it, ain't you?, Fitz responds with "Maybe", "Footlong" the robotic corn dog flies away, with Roostre completely confused. He yells "Give me missile command, Asap!", as an array of 4 missiles burst out from the top of his farmhouse, which is all loaded in a giant beam type structure. One missile launches straight at the corn dog, blowing the robot into pieces, Later, Fitz and Roostre have a couple of beers while they talk around a campfire. Roostre speaks as though he is familiar with Fitz, Roostre talks about the No Eye Square Guy to Mouse and referring to his preference for drinking twelve beers and mentions a mysterious "Birmingham/C. J. Muff" who left "Q109". Fitz does not show signs of recognition. Though Fitz has no clue what he's talking about. Roostre even responds with "I'm the Corndog King", soon Mouse passes out due to alcohol consumption. In "Spharktasm", Rhoda tells Fitz that Roostre is "the man" and claims he has all the answers. Later, In his Shack having a Party, Roostre sings a song to Golden Joe and Peanut Cop which suggests that he had a normal life before becoming a corn dog farmer and losing his hand, after the song ends and Peanut and Joe interact with each other, then Roostre tells something else to Peanut Cop and Golden Joe, about how he got the farm and how he got be like this, Golden Joe says "One More Again, Roost, Got where to be like this", Roostre says "You Know Where", Later Roostre talks about "It Was Just A Car, Man, I Mean, I Left The Stereo, And This Guy Shows Up And Some Guy Shows up", he talks about his experience with a black figure, a white room, and a large fan, then Fitz and Skillet break in taking Roostre, Golden Joe, and Peanut Cop captive and tied up, Mouse tells them all that "one person here, is gonna tell me what exactly is going on here." Fitz explains his meeting with the oddities in the town and his weird flashbacks to them. After Fitz talks about the rest of his experiences, he brings up the name Birmingham, which has a connection with Roostre. He explains that CJ Muff, who escaped Q109, has a real name, which is Birmingham, soon The New Guy appears and tries to hypnotize everyone with his music. In "Adventure Mouse", As everything is the same until Fitz says "Got To Do Something", The Skillet jumps up and the New Guy follows him, Roostre shouts "Nobody look at him! Get out of here before the song finishes!", Everyone escapes the shack, Roostre uses a Rocket-Powered Skateboard, Then Fitz grabs him, Fitz says "What About Skillet?", Roostre says "There's No Time Mouse, He Is A Goner", Fitz replies "But He Is My Only Friend", They come to the Yellow Jet After Golden Joe "Dig This is What You Were Trying To Lay Down, Right?", Peanut Cop says "Lay Down", and laughs, Roostre tells him Mouse that he is right, Mouse says "Give Me That", and Knocks Roostre off the Skateboard, Roostre replies "Give Me That Please", Fitz tells them to meet him in town in one hour, Roostre replies "What's An Hour In This Town", Peanut Cop replies "Oh, He's Totally On Target, Man", "What Time", Golden Joe claims "Time, Shine, Hine, Pine", he says he has to go pee right now, Peanut Cop attempts to steal the keys to drive the jet, he says "Dude, Give Me The Keys, I Think Should Be Driving You", Roostre replies "No Way Fuzz", The Cop says "But I Insist, Ahhh Gimme The Keys", Golden Joe doesn't want Peanut Cop to drive the jet, he wants to drive jet instead, but Roostre has the keys and won't him drive at all, he states he is a good driver who drove his mom crazy last year, Peanut Cop tries to get the keys one more time, Roostre forces the two not to drive the jet however he drives the Yellow Jet to the City, where they hit Buttermilk, his friend & his car, and land near the place where Shark's Office is, He Replies "Dammit Joe, I'm The Pilot Around Here, Not You, I Told You To Let Me Drive And Leave These Controls Alone", to Joe, he says "Shut Up", to Peanut Cop, Golden Joe messes with the controls again, he replies "Dammit, Joe", after Fitz and Co. come, Roostre replies "Shut Up, I'm Trying To Get Us Get Us Out Of Here", "It Takes Concentration" And You Two Are Running Mine". Roostre tells Fitz to open the jetcar then Roostre tells "Don't Even Think About it Fitz", While Fitz looks a person getting murdered at the window glass of the building, Fitz gets Annoyed by his name was Roostre called him and a name like "Butch" which Fitz thinks theirs more than that, Fitz leaves while Roostre is left trapped inside the glass of the jetcar with Golden Joe and Peanut Cop continue to bicker. Season 2 In "Bowtime", Roostre, Joe and Peanut Cop break out of the jetcar while Joe and Peanut piss to break the glass of the jet car and crash Shark's party Roostre is given a letter from Mosquitor, who claims to be his son, but Roostre can't seem to remember having a son. Roostre goes to Liquor's Store, where Liquor leads Roostre to the basement. Liquor stands behind him and hits him in the head with a pipe, Roostre is then captured by Liquor & traps him into Spider's Web, who fears that Roostre may "restart everything" and "set the alarm.", Roostre is confused by this, as the shadow of Spider is shown. In "Surgery Circus", Roostre still being stuck in a giant web made by the Spider, Roostre talks to the Spider about his close friend, CJ Muff, Roostre says "This is Like Muff, Dude, You Better Ditch That Muzzle Loader And Get A Damn A.R. Before That Thing Come Crashing Of The Woods, Yeah, But He Wouldn't Listen, Son Of Bitch Ran Off With Muff In His Damn Mouth, Found Him 3 Day's Later Down By The River, He Seemed Ok At First, But He Wasn't Ok, If You Know What I Mean", Spider almost leaves by climbing up the stairs, Roostre responds to "Man, Spider, Then He Went Crazy, Running Around, Screaming How He Was Gonna Quit Q109 And All This Stuff, How They Were Out To Get Him, Like, They Were Gonna Come And Get Him In The Night Or Something Weird Like That", Later Spider tangles up Roostre in a cocoon on her web & Roostre gets mad & he thought he & the spider we're getting to know each other After This Roostre is abducted by Spider offscreen. In "Booger Haze", While Cocooned in webs, Roostre is taken to a desert cave then Spider plays the piano to summon Music Notes to attack the Corndog Farm, Later Roostre tells Spider, "Wait a minute. I know you," in an uncharacteristically serious voice. In "Enjoy The Arm", The Spider continues to play his piano, as more and more musical notes float out of the instrument. Roostre spots a red guitar in the corner and he asks the spider to give him the item. Once he gets the guitar, the Spider unravels his cocoon so he can play. Roostre performs a song about guns, due to him loving them. Eventually, Roostre finds out that his shack has been destroyed, Roostre convinces Spider to help him launch the Corn-Droid, a robot he has built which he claims can destroy everything. In "Meat Warrior", After Flying on Jetpacks with Spider, they enter The Sewer System, beneath the town, Roostre leads Spider to the hidden Corn-Droid. He shows the gigantic creature the pad that powers on the Corn-Droid. Though, the hand needed to activate the robot is his right hand, his missing hand. In "Meaty Dreamy", Roostre and Spider are still in the Sewer System waiting for the hand, as Roostre says it's his "homing hand." In "Corndog Chronicles", Roostre appears in a dream sequence, Fitz and Roostre are at his corndog farm. The two of them discuss Q109, "xenomorphinetation", a report chart, robots they built, and synthetic carbon polymers that "got them through." In "Pre-Reckoning", when Fitz, Skillet, Liquor, Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman and Producer Man descend the sewer system's ladder to reach him, He hears some noise, Cyber Green Sweater Woman shoots Producer Man to fall down with everyone down the ladder next to Roostre and Spider in the Sewers. Liquor mentions Roostre name while Roostre remembers what happened by hitting him on the head. Liquor shows Roostre the Producer Man and his X Ray with The Hand inside of him, As Liquor, Roostre, and Fitz are talking, Liquor states that the language is "giving out" and the three of them begin speaking in jumbled, nonsensical sentences, Later As the ground is shaking Fritz mentions to Liquor "To take care of this" and then Liquor mentions "Where are you going" Fritz replies to save his friends as Fitz, Skillet and Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman leave to the surface, Later after Spider kills the Producer Man, Liquor and Roostre knows the gas is gone and they can talk now, Liquor karate chops off Roostre's hook and replaces it with The Hand, After having his Hand reattached, Roostre activates the Corn-Droid. Corn-Droid comes to life and unveils a plethora of guns which extend from a hole in its stomach. In "Farewell", Liquor returns to the sewer from which the Corn-Droid was launched and finds Roostre lying motionless on the ground. A blue orb, who Liquor recognizes as "Muff", tells Liquor that Roostre has gone "up there." The implications of this remain unexplained. INVICTUS Roostre also Completely alive in "INVICTUS" along with Skillet, New Guy, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop in the New Guy's Warehouse sitting around a Campfire, Roostre tells Peanut Cop to stop turning into vegetables and listen to him, Roostre mentions Shark's got that Machine than Roostre mentions that he used it to send Mouse a weapon, however, Golden Joe interrupts but Roostre isn't done talking about his plan and claims that they have a way out of Q109 and where they belong, Peanut Cop responds to "What", Roostre mentions "We Made a string out of Amalockh's hair and the yo out of crushed bowties", which Golden Joe responds to, Roostre mentions "He will figure it out", "He is there on the outside now and he is our only Hope". Later Five Floating Balls with reflection and Hovervac Lasers to shoot down Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet, Fitz and Buzby come and were too late, Soon Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, and Skillet all have Wind-up keys on their backs, However, They Are Alive After Rectangular Businessman, Buzby, and an injured Fitz, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, and Skillet are all Alive as the New Guy dancing to Princess Cruiser, Roostre hates being the asylum with a dancing New Guy, Golden Joe mentions the Corn Droid saving their lives, Peanut Cop mentions who the and that he is a droid, Roostre tells everyone to "stop Dicking Around this is serious", to save Mouse from the Machine so they can escape Q109 and not shark which Golden Joe complains to Roostre for not telling them 5 Minutes ago and Skillet knows what going to happen if Shark gets Mouse to the Mind-Swapping Chair first, Roostre turns off the music for it to be Circket Code. Roostre, Skillet, New Guy, Golden Joe, and Peanut Cop go on a Magic Carpet Ride and land into a cardboard city Roostre even discovers a short version of the New Guy talking after ripping himself and the time and they go to Shark's Office & they meet Buzby. Roostre tells flip the switch on chair and The switch is flip then Fitz's Old Memories come back though flashbacks, Fitz is back however he has Shark's Voice notices he is different while Golden Joe notices he is the Shark and wants him light is ass up, Roostre knows it's Mouse and Skillet tells that Shark got out to the door to escape Q109, Near The End of The Special, Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, New Guy and Buzby come out to destroyed Shark & The Rectangular Businessman, The Businessman put the code inside the ATM releasing the Bow-Tie Bots, Roostre gets a tiebot on his face and also gets kill but Skillet uses a Rocket Launcher to kill the Bowtie bot and Roostre ends up alive as his hair is burned off by the missile Later he suggests Fitz to use the Yoko to open a large door and he along with Fitz, Buzby, Golden Joe, Peanut Cop, New Guy, Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman and Shark's and Rectangle Businessman's dead bodies get sucked into the giant hole then the doors shuts leaving Skillet and the Clock behind. Appearances Appearance List: "Rooster", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse", "Bowtime", "Surgery Circus", "Booger Haze", "Enjoy The Arm", "Meat Warrior", "Meaty Dreamy", "Corndog Chronicles", "Pre-Reckoning", "Farewell" and "INVICTUS". Trivia * Roostre, Buttermilk, and Lee (from "Enter The Sandmouse") are the only humans in "12 oz. Mouse" to have real names. * Roostre is named after a real-life male chicken called a Rooster, his name has the "R" & the "E" switched. * In the Episode "Spharktasm", When Rhoda is sharing info about Roostre, a hellish version of him is shown with flames surrounding him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Humans Category:Protagonists